


Пока Дагор Дагорат не разлучит нас

by Zolotilda



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolotilda/pseuds/Zolotilda
Summary: Целых две тысячи лет Гэндальф только и делал, что помогал Средиземью бороться со злом. Выполнив свой долг, он переродился и теперь должен отправиться на последний суд, который определит его дальнейшую жизнь.
Relationships: Círdan | Nowë/Gandalf | Mithrandir
Kudos: 1





	Пока Дагор Дагорат не разлучит нас

\- Пора просыпаться, юный майа…  
Нежный шепот пронесся совсем рядом и угас. Настал сон, тихий и сладкий.  
Внезапно возник огонь. Он приближался из глубин сознания, которое сплелось с музыкой Айнур. Музыкой войны.  
Жар опалял тело изнутри, нестерпимо хотелось пить. Кажется, рядом шла битва, но он не мог ничего рассмотреть из-за тьмы. Живые кричали, а мертвых было уже не слышно. А потом с небес стали падать огромные камни, сначала далеко, потом все ближе и ближе…  
\- Нет!  
Он открыл глаза. Вместо огня он увидел золотое свечение купола неба, под которым лежал. Он жадно стал хватать ртом воздух и озираться по сторонам.  
\- Тише, тише. Ты дома, Олорин. Все закончилось.  
Когда глаза привыкли к свету, он увидел перед собой знакомое лицо морского воителя: пепельная борода, медового цвета кожа и темные, как воды Куивиэнен, глаза. Он улыбался, а по щекам его катились слезы.  
\- Ну что, теперь с бородой остался только я, а?  
Не веря своему счастью, радостный майа протянул руки к эльфу и они крепко обнялись. Так Олорин и Кирдан Корабел просидели на мягкой траве у подножия почерневшего Эзеллохара еще Эру знает сколько времени, пока маг наконец не поверил, что он выполнил свой долг и вернулся домой в Валинор.

*

\- Ах, мне совсем не хочется уходить отсюда. Так бы и лежал здесь, рядом с тобой, на мягкой траве святых земель, дышал густым целебным воздухом, да смотрел на золотисто-голубое небо.  
Сказав это, Олорин повернул голову и посмотрел на лежащего недалеко Кирдана, чьи глаза умиротворенно были закрыты. Его пепельные локоны растрепались по траве, мокрой от росы, отчего они тоже стали влажными и волнистыми. Кирдан ответил ему, не открывая глаз:  
\- Я тоже, мой друг. Но как только твой дух успокоится, нам нужно будет идти на запад. Или ты передумал?  
Когда Древа угасли, холм Эзеллохар стал их могилой. Его окружал тихий лес с огромными серебристыми мэллорнами, могучими дубами, тихими соснами и другими деревьями, имя и число которых в Средиземье навсегда уничтожил Моргот. К востоку от леса за воротами начинался Валимар – сердце владений Валар, а на западе жила Ниэнна – наставница Олорина, к которой и лежал их путь. Но эльфу было открыто, что душа майа еще не готова, в ней еще остались мрак и огонь прошлой войны. Слишком долго он исполнял свое предназначение, помогая детям Эру побороть слуг Моргота и Саурона, сейчас холм Надежды был лучшим местом, где он мог прийти в себя после возвращения.  
\- Дай мне еще время, - сказал Олорин, немного помолчав. – Ты можешь пойти в Эльдамар, я прибуду на суд один. Ты совсем не обязан…  
\- Нет обязан, - перебил его Кирдан и глаза его на миг сделались темнее прежнего. – Я буду ждать сколько нужно.  
*  
Так прошло несколько месяцев – сущие пустяки для бессмертных земель. Кирдан и Олорин общались мысленно, оставаясь все там же, у подножия величественного холма, и так же оставаясь незамеченными всеми остальными, кто гулял поблизости. В какой-то момент Кирдан увидел, как луч солнца осветил тропу в чаще, расчертив ее ровно пополам. Это был знак.   
\- Пора нам идти на суд, Олорин. Ты уже готов?  
\- Но ведь прошло еще так мало времени, мой правитель.  
\- Не называй меня правителем, – смущенно отозвался Кирдан.  
\- Моя музыка вольна идти так. А если тебе не угодно, то мое место у подножия Эзеллохара до скончания музыки Айнур, - посмеялся маг и встав на ноги, медленно пошел вдоль холма.  
\- Прекрати! Я тороплюсь, потому что так долго ждал тебя, Олорин! Или мне продолжать называть тебя Гэндальфом?  
Беловолосый юнец повернулся и строго взглянул на эльфа.  
\- Нет. Называй меня Олорин. Гэндальф, Серая Хламида – вестник несчастья для людей. Они считали дурным знаком мое появление на их земле. Но теперь все кончилось.  
Где-то в лесу звонко запели птицы, и юный маг вспомнил, как ходил по лесам Фангорна, как бывал в уютных поселениях Хоббитании, как скакал на Тенегриве по землям Рохана на пути в Гондор. Из его глаза выпала большая серебристая слеза и упала в почерневшую траву, где тотчас проклюнулся серебристый росток зелени. Кирдан подошел к майа и положил руку ему на плечо, которую через мгновение мягко накрыла рука мага.  
\- Да, все кончилось, - повторил Кирдан.  
\- Теперь и вправду пора идти, - сказал Олорин и они медленно пошли вперед по тропинке, которую все ярче освещало солнце.  
*  
\- Ты похож на эльфа. – улыбнувшись сказал Кирдан, - а я на старца. Я еще ни у кого не видел таких белых волос как твои, они ярче, чем звезды, что создала Йаванна!  
Маг молча улыбнулся. Эльф почувствовал, что на душе его спутника еще неспокойно. Он любовался его белыми одеяниями, его легкой походкой и ясным, хоть и немного печальным взглядом и просто надеялся, что все будет хорошо.  
Они шли мимо раскидистых кущ и садов, чью ярко-зеленую листву мягко касались солнечные лучи. Отблески от ручейков, разлившихся вдоль тропинки, пускали солнечных зайчиков на толстые стволы тысячелетних падубов и в лесу становилось еще светлее. В тени лесных дерев пели птицы, перекликаясь разливистыми песнями. Путь был долгий. Тропа постепенно становилась все ниже, леса гуще, а воздух прохладнее. На небе появились крупные светлые облака, похожие на корабли, что отплыли последними из Серых Гаваней. Они медленно плыли за горизонт  
\- Перед тем, как умереть, - внезапно заговорил майа, - я думал о тебе. Когда пропала последняя надежда на возвращение в Средиземье и огненные бичи балрога сменились холодным мраком, то последним моим желанием была встреча с тобой.  
\- Мы бы и так встретились в чертогах Мандоса, просто чуть позже, – ласково ответил Кирдан, но в тот момент все внутри него сжалось. Он еще не забыл те сны, в которых рушился мир, воды выходили из берегов, а огненный дождь лился с неба. Он слышал, как Олорин звал на помощь, но не мог его найти. Серые Гавани были затянуты черным туманом, он наощупь бежал вдоль берега на крики, пока перед ним не появлялось объятое пламенем чудовище - тут он и просыпался.  
\- Когда я воскрес и Гваигир унес меня, то мне было стыдно. Стыдно, что я все-таки сдался. Я должен признаться тебе до суда – я почувствовал уныние, прямо перед своей смертью. И все, чего я хотел – увидеть тебя напоследок. Мне казалось, Арде наступит конец. Но Эру вернул меня. Теперь я сознался и прежде суда валар, я жду твоего суда.  
\- Олорин, ты такой древний, но иногда такой глупый, - рассмеялся Корабел. – Ты исполнял великое предназначение, и если сам Эру вернул тебя, значит ты все делал правильно. Как я могу судить тебя после этого?  
Сказав это, Кирдан подошел совсем близко и взглянул в серые глаза юного мага.  
\- Что бы ни было на суде – я пойду за тобой.   
Олорин ничего не ответил ему и они снова крепко обнялись.  
Но свет рассеивался и путь нужно было продолжать. Фиолетовая дымка уже захлестнула горизонт, на востоке уже показалась первая звезда.   
\- Корабли уплыли, - проговорил Кирдан, глядя на облака, которые ушли на запад вместе с солнцем. – Назад пути нет. –   
\- У меня его никогда не было. – сказал Олорин и на миг Кирдану показалось, что рядом с ним идет согбенный старик в серой робе, но видение тут же исчезло.  
Когда наступила ночь, они уже были во владениях Ниэнны. Она встретила их на пороге своего жилища, которым служил прохладный замок из камня. По его стенам вились вьюнки с цветами сотен разных цветов, порхали темные бабочки, а на сводах жили светлячки, отчего в чертогах струился мягкий свет. Воздух здесь был умиротворяющий и прохладный.  
\- Дорогой Олорин! Ты возвернулся, великая радость! –   
Валиэ была светла и холодна ликом, жемчужная копна волос, ручьем спускалась до самых пят высокой и стройной фигуры.  
\- Валиэ, о Ниэнна!  
Ниэнна слегка дотронулась до плеча Олорина и тут же ее лицо сделалось печальным. Она взглянула на Кирдана и кивнула гостям.  
\- Проходите.  
Они зашли внутрь и смиренно встали в центре широкого зала. Из пола выдвинулось два камня, и путники с благодарностью на них сели.  
Валиэ подошла к стене, из которого бил ручей, набрала в две чашы воды и раздала их гостям. Затем она села на свое каменное место, увитое вьюнками, за которым рос высокий черный дуб и молвила:  
\- Вижу, что вам нужен мой совет.  
\- Да, нужен, Валиэ. Ты всегда учила меня состраданию и любви, так сжалься надо мной и прояви свою любовь ко мне! Скажи, что видишь ты о суде моем?  
\- Я чувствую твою боль и знаю ее. Но я ничего не вижу о суде.  
\- Как? Как же так, великая Ниэнна? – горячо выпалил Кирдан. – Ведь тебе ведомы судьбы!  
Валиэ улыбнулась – она любила эльфов и ее тронула искренность и боль Перворожденного.  
\- Не вся музыка мира мне ведома, прекрасное дитя. Вижу, достаточно ты мучился, но долг исполнял добросовестно, вел за собой свое племя, защищал и охранял их. Но ваши судьбы мне неизвестны. Майа, ты тоже исполнил свой долг, но другая печаль легла на твои плечи прежде, чем ты смог все выполнить, и я не вправе одна судить тебя. Одно я обещаю, Олорин, что постараюсь помочь тебе. Завтра, как только заря займется над Валимаром, мы сделаем выбор.  
Все исполнилось точно в срок: Валар собрали совет в столице в большом круглом чертоге, который почти никогда не использовали, так как на суды собирались очень редко, да и обычно это происходило у владыки Мандоса Намо. Но в кои-то веки ему самому пришлось покинуть свой высокий темный зал и прибыть сюда. Не все Валар любили яркий свет и Ниэнна наслала много облаков на Валимар. Валар собрались и Кирдан был поражен, тем, как они были статны и прекрасны. Их мощь не страшила его, но вселяла надежду на справедливый и скорый суд. Когда они все собрались, то поначалу он не слышал ни единого слова – лишь музыка, чей смысл был сокрыт от него. Наверное, переговаривались. Он услышал тему Тулкаса – громкую, бурливую, потом Йаванны – мягкую и сладкую, будто нектар прекрасных цветов. Вот, кажется, вступила и Ниэнна, чей мотив напоминал пение птиц. Тут раздался резкий и негромкий звук, напоминающий звук выпущенной из лука стрелы. Все замолчали. То был Манвэ – величественный и непоколебимый, его лик будто был вырезан из светлой скалы, что омывает Великое Море.  
\- Исполнил ли ты свой долг, майа Олорин? – заговорил он.  
\- Да, о великий Манвэ. Я смог исполнить долг. Но я думал не только о нем.  
\- Почему же? – спросила Йаванна и ее взгляд упал на Кирдана. Она улыбнулась ему и Кирдан почувствовал облегчение, так как дух его был взволнован от голоса великого Манвэ.  
Олорин осмелился впервые поднять голову. Лицо его просияло и он ответил:  
\- Потому, что я полюбил.  
\- Как же это произошло? – спросила Варда и глаза валиэ, точно звезды, заблистали в ответ, но лицо ее сохраняло холодность.  
\- Когда я только пришел в Средиземье, то мне предстояло много узнать о мире, о Детях и о зле, которое распространялось. Я много говорил с эльдар и их владыками, давал им свои знания, пытался понять, какие у них помыслы. Но с самой первой минуты, лишь мы познакомились с Кирданом, я почувствовал, что он один из чистейших и прекраснейших Детей. Мы с ним подружились. Я не раскрывал своих планов, помогая по мере сил, а эльдары принимали ее с почтением, как почитают мудрых. Однако Кирдан, которого Эру наделил очень сильным предчувствием, понимая, что мне скоро предстоит трудный путь, не только помог мне сердечным советом, но и отдал Нарью, чтобы его сила помогла мне.   
С этими словами он передал кольцо Аулэ, который с большой печалью принял его. А Олорин продолжал:  
\- Я принял дар и распрощался с Кирданом наспех, так как почувствовал, что привязанность моя к нему может погубить Средиземье. Я как мог отгонял постоянную тоску, кольцо помогало мне набраться мужества, но и напоминало о прощании в Серых Гаванях.  
\- Ты был чист помыслами и делал все, по нашему навету. Ты честен с нами, – произнесла Ниэнна с грустью в глазах, потому, что видела, как тяжело даются слова майа.  
\- Бывали ли моменты, когда ты готов был изменить своему плану в угоду желанию увидеться с Перворожденным? – спросил Намо, внимательно посмотрев на Кирдана. Эльф затаил дыхание – взгляд Намо был нестерпим и холоден, как и полагается властителю Мандоса. Но он не отвел глаза и продолжал с почтением смотреть на одного из судей.  
\- Да. Когда я умирал, сражаясь с майа Моргота, - сказал Олорин, но не опустил головы, устыдившись. В зале снова раздалась музыка валар, только нескладная и неразборчивая. Валар будто молчали, застыв в своих обличьях, но Кирдан чувствовал, что они общаются и спорят. Неужели их осудят? Наверное, нужно выступить, оправдать майа, ведь он не сделал ничего плохого! Нет, лучше молчать, дабы не навлечь на их головы гнев за неуважение. Ответствовать должен лишь Олорин, а Корабел должен его поддержать. Исполненный смелости, Кирдан взял руку майа в свою.  
Внезапно звуки прекратились и настала тишина. Тут заговорил Манвэ.  
\- Я вижу, что любовь и тоска по этому эльдар часто занимали твои думы, но не больше, чем твое предназначение и любовь ко всем детям Эру. Ты прекрасно понимал, что без твоего наставления и поддержки Война Кольца будет проиграна. Ты будешь прощен, однако дух твой станет слабее, ибо он слишком привязался к телу. Ты выполнил все, что тебе предначертано, сумел возродиться по воле Эру, поэтому мы не вправе более судить тебя.  
Кирдан облегченно вздохнул. Все кончено. Но Олорин еще не собирался уходить, и вновь обратился к Валар:  
\- У меня осталась одна просьба, прошу вас, о Великие, рассудите меня.  
\- Говори, майа – спросил Манвэ.  
\- Кто вправе судить меня, если я хочу связать себя узами брака с моим возлюбленным? Мне нужно знать волю Эру? Аксани ведь не запрещают браки между майа и эльфами?  
Кирдан удивленно взглянул на Олорина. Тот ответил ему молчаливой улыбкой и снова посмотрел на Великих. В тот миг он будто вырос и просветлел, эльфу открылось, что майа, наконец, избавился от печали и задал тот вопрос, который мучил его тысячи лет, теперь он исцелен. Неужели Ниэнна не видела его судьбу, потому что в ней не было печали?  
Тут неожиданно речь взял Аулэ. Он медленно встал, подошел к Олорину и протянул кольцо.   
\- Ты должен оставить его себе, так как это дар твоего спутника, Кирдана, который получил кольцо через Гиль-Галада от Келебримбора, которого я очень любил. Мне оно будет напоминать о печали, а тебе – о заботе и любви. Аксани не запрещают браки с эльфами для майа, но знай, что ты не сможешь больше служить Валар и не сможешь быть майа. Если ты готов принять удел Перворожденных и поселиться в Эльдамаре, то такой союз может быть брачным.  
Он столько лет помогал Валар исполнять задуманное, наверное, ему будет тяжело отказаться от этого. Корабел затаил дыхание. Нет. Он не смеет просить этого! Но эльф не успел ничего сказать.  
\- Готов. Готов! – прокричал Олорин, и в тот же миг тысячи белых бабочек взвились в воздух над их головами.   
\- Кирдан Корабел, правитель фалатрим, защитник Серых Гаваней, готов ли ты заключить брачный союз с Олорином, майа Валинора, защитником Средиземья? – раскатисто прозвучал еще раз голос Аулэ.  
\- Конечно готов. Я готов уже две тысячи лет – рассмеялся Кирдан и повернулся к своему возлюбленному.  
\- Да будет так. Теперь у вас одна судьба по вашему согласию и по воле Илуватара.  
Олорин Сияющий – так теперь называл его любимый супруг, подошел к Кирдану и их губы сомкнулись в долгожданном поцелуе.  
«Я так долго ждал этого»  
«Я тоже, любовь моя. Теперь мы навсегда вместе»  
«Навсегда. Пока Дагор Дагорат не разлучит нас»  
Их мысли и чувства сплелись воедино в радостный поток, а сами они стояли, взявшись за руки в центре чертога и не могли оторвать взгляда друг от друга.


End file.
